LA SACERDOTISA DEL DESTINO
by Red-Queen-Ashura
Summary: ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAP. TODOS SE CONFIESAN Y DICEN LO QUE PIENSAN-- KIKYO EXPRESA SU SOLEDA-INU SU INDESICIOM Y KAGOME SU AMOR POR INU...REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1: MIENTRAS NO ME OLVIDES--- Kikyo.....- su vos era un susurro, Inu yasha el demonio mitad humano mitad perro, estaba dormido aunque en sus sueños veía a la joven que en su corazón siempre amo y amara . -Por que me odias Kikyo, lo nuestro fue un error, no fui yo quien te traiciono todo fue una trampa de Naraku.. Ese desgraciado. -No me importa Inu Yasha.. Por que te odio-grito ella-TE ODIO!!!!!! Después de esas palabras Inu yasha despertó sobresaltado y miro a Kagome. Es tan parecida -pensó- hasta cuando duerme.... ¿Por que?........ Por que las amo a las dos. De repente algo fuera de la casilla de donde estaban sobresalto a Inu. -ummmmm..huelo- se quedo mudo ante tal sorpresa, luego-Kikyo- murmuro para si. Saliendo desesperado de la casilla corrió desesperado hacia el bosque de donde provenía el aroma que había perturbado los sentidos de Inu. Cuando por fin la diviso por entre los árboles, volvió a sentir lo que siempre sentía cuando la veía. AMOR., si el la amaba desde hace 50 años, pero sin embargo ella lo odiaba. Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos grandes para observarla en silencio, contemplar a la persona que mas amo. Ella estaba como siempre, su hermoso rostro pálido y sus ojos triztes casi ausentes mirando el cielo, las almas de las jóvenes la reanimaban, pero sin embargo ella lloraba por dentro el sentimiento de amor y odio que sentía por Inu. -Inu yasha...-suspiro su nombre al aire. Y entonces él, como movido por sus impulsos mas deseperado, salio de su escondite y la miro a la cara, a ese rostro que tanto había deseado volver a ver. Silencio, él no podía hablarle no sabia que decirle.solo se sentía el grito silencioso de su corazón. -Por que estas aquí demonio.-dijo fríamente ella. -Por que tu aroma, me atrajo- respondió Inu -Sabes que te odio!!!! Vete demonio- y haciendo uso de su poder de sacerdotisa, hizo que las ramas de los árboles, lo atraparan. -Sabes que mi odio por ti solo rivaliza con mi amor.Por que.no te quedas con ella.vete -¿CON KAGOME?-respondió con dificultad, sonrojado un poco. -si, al fin y ala cabo es mi reencarnación-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- El destino prohibió nuestro amor yuokai Inu yasha, y aunque me duela no puedo ir en contra del destino. -Mientes Kikyo. yo quiero ir en contra del destino-empezó a gritar eufórico -no me importa nada, salvo tu eres la única que confió en mi hace 50 años, la única que me dio afecto aparte de mi madre.no quiero creer que algo tan trivial como el destino nos venza. -Calla-kikyo se acerca a Inu y poniendo la mano sobre su boca lo calla-el destino ya nos gano. Y sacando su mano de la boca de Inu se acerco y lo beso, y en ese beso le transmitió todo el dolor, toda la desesperanza que ella sentía y que se había llevado a la tumba.-cuando se separaron luego de unos instantes ella le dijo:-Sabes, no quería morir; quería quedarme siempre como ahora. Inu yasha la mira era tan bella, quería tenerla como tiempo tiempo atrás la tuvo. -Yo tampoco quería que murieras -dijo el con vos trémula. -ves.fue el destino, que no nos permite estar juntos. -No me importa el condenado destino.por favor quédate conmigo. -Inu yasha.-ella le sonrió tiernamente, como ya hacia tiempo no hacia.-No podemos yo te amo y te odio, pero lo único que te pido y es lo mas importante para mi es que no te olvides "quiero que no me olvides", quiero ser recordada por la persona que mas ame. Las ramas de los árboles dejaron de aprisionar a Inu, quien se libera de ellas con facilidad; Y cuando tuvo los pies sobre el suelo, corrió disparado hacia Kikyo que ya se estaba yendo, y cuando al fin la alcanza la abraza. -Nunca te voy a olvidar, se que soy un poco bruto.-le susurro al oído- nada sensible pero Kikyo, algo que se y lo voy a saber siempre es que vos estuviste, estas y estarás siempre en mi corazón, para mi-y la estrecho fuerte contra su pecho, y tomando su cara con dulzura la beso. ella luego rompió el lagrimas pero se resigno a no moverse, a guardar ese momento para siempre, a no dejar que su odio actuara sin razón. Cuando Inu se separa, ambos se miraron sin decir palabra alguna, cada uno toma un camino distinto. Kikyo, volvió al bosque de las almas y él a la casilla con los demás. Allí al traspasar la puerta se quedo mirando a kagome largo rato y pensado lo mucho que se paresia a Kikyo, ya que era verdad que esta era su reencarnación, -por eso la amo- pensó-aunque amo cosas de ella que no se parecen en nada a mi sacerdotisa.-rió en silencio pensando, en lo obstinada y histérica que era Kagome. *Al día siguiente cuando todos estaban ya levantados* Se escucho un grito---_---ya familiar entre ellos.-Sentado!!!!!-obviamente era Kagome peleando con Inu. -Que es lo que pasa señorita Kagome?-pregunto el monje Miroku. -mmmm nada lo q pasa es que este tonto de Inu dice que soy una histérica, irresponsable y que solo me sigue por q puedo ver la perla de shikkon. -No le haga caso señorita usted sabe como es, un poco impulsivo*_* -Ya lo creo.mmm y Sango? -AAAAHH esta enojada por que sin querer esta mañana amanecí abrazándola mientras dormía...7_7.. Lo que pasa es que soy sonámbulo. -Claro.. *en otra parte-**** -Amo, Sesshomaru por favor, lo que quiere hacer es una locura. -NO LE DIGAS ESO A SESSHOMARU!!!-le grito Rin a jaken-Tonto- luego le saco la lengua. -Por que tu sabes jaken que no voy a tener la espada "Colmillo de acero"si no hago que ese estorbo de ser humano que esta con mi hermano se separe. y para ello tendré que traer a alguien del otro mundo para lograrlo..  
By:RED_QUEEN**/-- ESTA HISTORIA COTINUARA _--_--_-------_----------__---- }¡¡??=)(/&%$#"!° BUE QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LA HISTORIA ES TANTO PARA FANS DE KAGOME COMO PARA DE KIKYO(a mi me cae re bien)POR QUE AL FIN Y AL CABO ES SU REENCARNACION*** BUEEE NO ME PEGEN SOY GIORDANO JEJEJEJEJE NO ME IMPORTAN LAS CRITICAS ES PA VER Q OMDA JAJAJA EN ESTO DEL FIC, APARTE A MI ME GUSTA SESSHOMARU**** 


	2. NUESTRAS CONFESIONES

CAPITULO 2: LA VERDADERA KIKYO.  
  
Caigo, no dejo de caer Siento que ya nada me puede retener Que la vida acaba y no hay nada que hacer Cuando vos te fuiste yo no pude volver.  
  
Pierdo, ya no me voy a salvar Pero creo en que algún día volverás Y que yo voy a estar esperándote en algún lugar En donde seamos libres hasta el final.  
  
Como la lluvia cae en verano Mis lágrimas caen ahora Me estoy yendo y no volveré Que no me quiero ir pero me voy.  
  
-Inuyasha yo nunca me quise ir, siempre quise que tuvieras la perla para que así fueras humano y poder los dos vivir en paz, pero la perla nos traicionó ella solo traía desgracias y esta fue la culpable de todo esto, ¿por que la piedra tiene que existir entonces?. Nadie nunca me comprenderá nadie nunca lo hará porque yo sufrí más que nadie porque yo morí y dejé de existir. En el momento de mi fallecimiento tuve miedo, no volvería a ver a la persona que mas amaba, no abriría ya mis ojos para verle reír para ver como se ponía nervioso cada vez que le hablaba. Lo único que vería sería la oscuridad y no podía imaginarme otra cosa salvo la soledad. En ese momento solo me pregunté el por qué.pero de qué valía repetirme esa pregunta, de que servía pensar, decirme a mi misma "no temas Kikyo.todo estará bien" si yo sabía que no iba a resistir. Mis manos, me pesaban, el dolor de la traición me carcomía y la herida que me había proporcionado mi ser más querido no dejaba de sangrar. No me importó, porque por más que mi interior lloraba y ya no tenía expectativas de una vida feliz me armé de valor y junté la poca fuerza que tenía para lanzarte esa flecha que te dejó en árbol por 50 años, pero vos no te moriste, solo te quedaste como dormido y con el paso de esos 50 años te despertaste y conociste a la persona que es mi reencarnación y por la cual ahora estoy sufriendo.ella esta viva ella es mi reencarnación ella soy yo. Pero vos la queres a ella ¿no?...no me vengas con que siempre me vas a proteger.lo único que haces al decirme eso es demostrarme, lo mucho que te olvidaste de mi. Todos me odian pero nadie se pondría en mi lugar, nadie sufriría lo que yo sufrí, y mucho menos lloraría lo que yo llore. Me morí, nadie va a entender eso. Y cuando me revivieron.yo ya no me pertenecía, era otra persona, creo que era la Kikyo que quería ser la que quería ser libre de pensamiento y omisión. Es por eso que ahora soy así, nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese sido la sacerdotisa que protegía esa condenada perla. Cuando cerré mis ojos y vi la oscuridad, cuando deje de respirar, cuando no puede sentirte a mi lado, cuando me fui para siempre.cuando me sentí olvidada y sola.muy sola.nadie me comprenderá.nadie. -EL VERDADERO INU YASAHA.Kikyo quiero protegerte.porque Naraku te mato.yo solo te quiero proteger.porque el nos engaño, él nos mato. Porque no me entiendes, yo te amo.al igual que a Kagome solo quiero protegerlas y quererlas, ¿tan difícil es entender eso? Kikyo, ¿por que te comportas así?, intentas matar a Kagome, quieres matarme a mi también y encima le das la perla a Naraku.se que sufres y que sufriste pero yo también sufrí y no sabes cuanto.maldito destino.maldito Naraku. No te imaginas como sueño con el día en que él nos engaño y nos hizo odiarnos mutuamente, no pienses que estando en mi letargo de 50 años en aquel árbol no pensé no soñé en el instante en que apareciste con el arco y me clavaste aquella flecha. Siento mucho lo que pasa ahora.pero no te puedo negar que amo a Kagome.es que es una niña muy buena, algo torpe y testaruda pero es una persona de buen corazón. Es en algunas cosas parecida a ti, pero no lo es cuando la conoces, realmente son muy distintas y a la ves tan parecidas. De ti querida Kikyo, la única persona aparte de mi madre que me ha entregado cariño, te ame desde el primer momento en que dijiste en que nos parecíamos, desde el momento en que te sonreíste no me importaba que fueras humana, quería renunciar a todo por estar contigo. Pero no luche demasiado, y te perdí..ahora no pasara lo mismo. Kagome.por que no te puedo decir lo que siento, te quiero.me has devuelto la felicidad que la muerte de Kikyo me causo y ahora estas tan cerca y tan distante. ¿vos me amaras?  
  
No se, pero no te quiero perder.nunca mas voy a perder a mi ser querido. LA VERDAD DE KAGOME: Inuyasha, me gusta lo tengo que reconocer.siento algo especial cada ves que lo veo, no puede ser otra cosa.pero como llegue a sentir esto.si el es un salvaje. Pero aparte el todavía sigue queriendo a Kikyo; no quiero pensar esto pero la envidio ella hizo que dos hombres se pelearan por ella y que los dos la amen aun. Quisiera que inu me tratara como la tarta a ella, es tan diferente cuando la ve. No puedo competir. Pero no quiero rendirme quiero estar con el por lo menos para ver como es feliz para verlo sonreír, aunque no este conmigo compartiendo esa felicidad. Las cosas son así.y no haré nada solo esperar que el se decida, y poder apoyarlo siempre.por que estoy llorando que débil soy el solo pensamiento de perder a Inu me pone así.mis lagrimas se desbordan sin que yo pueda pararlas.acaso lo quiero mas de lo que me imagine. Eso no importa me secare las lagrimas e iré a su encuentro con la alegre sonrisa de siempre y seré la kagome fuerte que retara a Inu por ser un bestia.me estoy riendo Inu si solo supieras lo que siento. ¿me entenderías?  
  
HOLAS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTOS SON LOS MONOLOGOS DE LOS PRIMEROS 3.PERO FALTAN LOS DE SESSHOMARU-SANGO-MIROKU-RIN Y BUE EL DE NARAKU*_* ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPEREN EL TERCER CAPITULO POR QUE VA A ESTAR MIVIDITO UN BESOTIKO GRASIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC... Y SI PUEDEN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. ESTOY AKA ESCUCHANDO X-JAPAN ESTOY MUY INSPIRADA ASI Q ME PONDE A ESCRIBIR EL 3°CAPITULO DESPUES DE CRUSIFY MU LOVE*** BUEEEEE ESPERO SUS OPINIONES ONEGAI!!!!!! NOS VEMOS BY_RED_QUEEN*  
  
. 


End file.
